Midnight Conversations
by pottergirl4ever
Summary: One evening Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sit down and talk about the relationship bewteen Remus and Tonks. Little do they know, Tonks is listening the whole time.


Okie dokie this is my first fic on this account

Okie dokie this is my first fic on this account. I'd really appreciate reviews! This might not follow canon exactly, but oh well I'm proud of it. I hope you enjoy! Remember review!

I don't own Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Everything was quiet in the Weasley home as Nymphadora Tonks was making her way down the stairs. She carefully took her steps attempting to stay away from all the steps that she knew were especially creaky. Nymphadora, who preferred to be called by her sir name, Tonks looked around as she continued to make her way down the steps. She'd never heard this kind of silence at the Weasley home, not even in the dead of night. Someone was always whispering, something was always buzzing, or the ghost in the attic was making noise. Tonks wasn't used to seeing the house so empty. The only people in the house now were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George. Fred and George had their on flat above their Joke shop in Diagon Alley, but with the times now Mrs. Weasley demanded that they spend nights at their "home" with her and Mr. Weasley. Tonks did not blame her one bit. If she had children she would have don't exactly the same thing. Her own mother had attempted to do the same thing, but Tonks was grown and she needed to stay committed to work.

She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and began to cautiously make her way over to the kitchen. Once she reached the door she placed her hand on it and began to push it open. Suddenly she stopped. She heard voices coming from the kitchen; they belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She could have sworn they had gone up to bed. She knew they did. Maybe they couldn't get any sleep. She decided not to enter the room yet. If they were talking privately she didn't want to interrupt. It's not like she was thirsty, she just needed an excuse to get out of bed. She heard glasses clanking. _Molly must be getting tea_ she thought to herself. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Thanks Molly," Mr. Weasley said taking the hot cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley's hand; she took a seat across from him at the table.

"So my dear," he began ", what's bothering you?"

"Besides being afraid that I'll get an owl that one of my children has been murdered, nothing," she stated matter of factly.

"What else is bothering you?"

"Oh nothing." He just stared at her.

"It's just Nymphadora. She's worrying me." Outside the room from behind the door Nymphadora scowled. She hated the sound of her name. In fact she demanded that everyone call her by her sir name Tonks; everyone except _him_. She quietly lowered herself to the floor, and pressed her ear on the cold wood.

"Why?"

"She's just so sad all the time. She mopes around, and her hair is that awful mousy brown color that she hates."

"You just have to give her some time dear; she's been through a lot."

"I know losing Sirius was a horrible tragedy, and now this business with Remus."

"I know."

"I've tried to fix her up with Bill. Merlin knows she much better than that blonde…."

"Molly, don't start with that again."

"You know good and well that Tonks is not interested in Bill in the least. Bill and Fleur love each other. They might actually get the chance to be married and happy; you need to accept it; you should be happy for them."

"I am, I am," she took a loud sip from her cup of tea.

"I just feel so horrible for Nymphadora. She cares for him; she really does," she sighed. Nymphadora felt emptiness in her stomach and a lump in her throat.

"He cares for her too."

"Well he certainly doesn't show it."

"He's just scared Molly."

"Scared of what?" Molly demanded, she was getting irritated now.

"Of what he is, of the times."

"What does he think about Nymphadora? She's living in the same times as he is," her voice was raising. It was almost as if she was speaking to Remus himself instead of her husband. Tonks smiled, she was glad Mrs. Weasley was on her side.

"Molly, he's afraid. Put yourself in his place."

"I am in his place Arthur. I live in the same times. I have seven children and everyday I worry about them. I'm afraid I'll get owled telling me they're dead."

"Molly, think of his condition."

"That's no excuse. That only happens during the full moon anyway."

"Molly, he's just afraid. You know what has happened to him in the past."

"He knows Nymphadora doesn't care. She makes it blatantly obvious."

"He's just afraid of what could happen."

"That's bull! He'd never hurt her."

"Molly, you don't know that. No one does, not when he's in that state."

"I've seen him in that state. He is every bit human in his mind. He would never. Honestly, why can't he just tell Nymphadora that he doesn't care for her so that she can move on?" Tonks heart sank.

"He does care for her Molly." Tonks heart jumped.

"You know this how? He's told you?"

"He has." Tonks heart skipped a beat then began beating faster and faster.

"When?"

"Yesterday afternoon when I was at the Grimmauld Place. He was sitting there alone. Sirius was even more traumatic for him than Tonks. He grew up with Sirius; they were best friends. I wanted to talk to him about this Tonks business."

"What did he say?"

"I asked if he cared for her and he said yes. I asked why he wouldn't move on with her and he told me it's because he scared. He's afraid of what might happen to her. He's convinced himself that he _the_ worst possible thing that could ever happen to Tonks. I tried to convince him, but he won't budge."

"He upsets me so, Nymphadora cares for him, I'd say she even loves him.

"I'd say that he loves her as well."

"Well, he's being awfully selfish and horrible to Nymphadora. It's killing her."

"I know dear, but I think it's killing him just as much as it is her."

"Remus is being horrid to her. How can he do this? He knows how much she loves him. She's told him more than once."

"I know, and I believe that he loves her just the same. He just won't allow himself to be happy."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. It might be because of James and Sirius."

"Oh what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, James died and now Sirius is gone and neither one of them really got a chance to live their lives. He could feel that he should not have that chance. "

"That's horrible. I just wish he'd let himself be happy. Merlin knows how many days we have left. He should give himself this. Life's been so tough on him, he deserves this."

"I know he does. He just thinks that Tonks deserves better."

"He said that?"

"Yes."

"Oh Merlin."

"He thinks that will eventually move on and find someone who deserves her."

"He knows damn well that she loves him. Once you're in love with someone things don't change. He's going to go on miserable."

"I know, but it's not our place. C'mon dear, it's getting late let's go up to bed."

"Alright," they both stood up and Mrs. Weasley took the glasses and put them in the sink "I'll get those tomorrow. I just wish that Remus would quite being so selfish and stubborn."

"I understand what he' saying."

"What?"  
"He loves her; he doesn't want anything to happen to her. I'd feel the same way if it were you," he kissed her forehead.

"I just wish he'd stop being this way. Nymphadora's right to me miserable." Nymphadora smiled to herself and she lifted herself off the ground and began moving swiftly up the stairs; she was glad someone was on her side.

"I understand why he's doing what he's doing; it's because he cares." With that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley put out the lights in the room, pushed open the door, and carefully made their way up the stairs.

Outside the wind blew and hit hardly against the kitchen door leading outside. Remus Lupin smiled to himself. He was glad someone agreed with him.

Pottergirl

Reviews smiles. :


End file.
